


Wrong

by carpaltunnelofhate



Category: South Park
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manipulation, More tags to come as the story progresses, Partner Betrayal, Pining, Stan just kinda uses Kenny, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpaltunnelofhate/pseuds/carpaltunnelofhate
Summary: Stan ultimately just does Kenny wrong.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman (mentioned), Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is literally my first time writing in this fandom. Also, it might be a little rough, I wrote this when I should have been studying for my finals.
> 
> Anyway, I mainly based this story off of the song Wrong by Luh Kel. That’s where the title and some of the ideas come in. You won’t fully be able to tell from the first chapter but really, it’ll get there. Don’t worry. Plenty of heartbreak to go around!
> 
> This is (ideally) the first of a story based off of songs. So if you have a song you’d like to see written about, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this story!

For as long as he could remember, Kenny found himself captivated by Stan. 

Maybe it hadn’t been for his entire life, but it was definitely a good amount of time. For some reason, he felt like he could rely on Stan more than he could with Kyle or Cartman. Those two were always bickering— which Kenny was convinced was due to their feelings for one another— so Stan was always there. He simply just grew closer to him as the days passed. Whenever something was wrong, Kenny could come to Stan. He hoped Stan knew the same applied for him. Soon enough, he found himself really liking Stan. It took him long enough to figure out that maybe it wasn’t as platonic as he originally expected. 

And today, Kenny was ready to confess his feelings to Stan.

But for as long as Stan could remember he had been entranced by Kyle.

Of course he had once had his relationship with Wendy. Although he wasn’t even sure if it could be qualified as a relationship. She always seemed to break his heart in the end regardless of how hard he tried to impress her. However, each time, he could always rely on Kyle. His absolute Super Best Friend had never truly turned his back on him. They, obviously, had their own disputes and disagreements but Kyle never truly had left Stan. Even when it felt like everyone else had, Kyle still managed to be standing at Stan’s side. 

Leave it to Stan to fall in love with his best friend, right?

The worst part of it all? Stan couldn’t bring himself to confess. The feelings could potentially be mutual, but what if they weren’t? He’d rather still have Kyle around and continue to push his feelings down deeper inside himself, rather than confess and even risk losing him. Stan wasn’t one to take chances like that. Not when it came to losing Kyle. He couldn’t confess.

He had to confess. Kenny had to confess.

The thought had been eating him up inside. He thought he was dropping subtle hints, but then again, Stan was never the greatest at picking up on hints. Especially romantic ones. The only way for some type of closure on this was for Kenny to just tell Stan.

The chances of Stan freaking out were.. somewhat likely, yes, but Kenny had to take a chance. He felt like he had enough time fearing the consequences and was ready to see what would actually happen. Maybe Stan would accept his confession. Or, then again, maybe Stan would be repulsed by it and say something along the lines of, “Dude! What the fuck?” or maybe “Jesus Christ, Kenny. That’s gross.” Well, he was holding out hope that he could convince Stan to not drop him as a friend after the confession. He sure hoped so. 

So it was decided. At the end of school that day, Kenny would march right up to Stan and confess his attraction, dammit. 

Somehow, school seemed to speed by much faster and go by so slowly at the same time. Kenny was nervous, but ready to see how Stan would react. Stan would like him back. At least Kenny liked to believe that he would. 

He believed that they’d be happy together. Sure, it was fucking cheesy, but he did. They could hold hands and fix each other’s problems, rely on each other and just be happy together. Stan brought Kenny happiness even just as friends so he could only imagine the happiness he’d feel if he could be Stan’s. 

Kenny hadn’t even realized how long he had spent daydreaming about Stan until the dismissal bell rang and disturbed his thoughts. Kenny stumbled out of the class room and to his locker. He grabbed his backpack, tossing in a few things in before throwing it over his shoulder. 

He felt his head get dizzy and felt like he was stumbling as he walked up to Stan’s locker. _‘God, Kenny. Fucking get it together, man. Get ready.’_ He thought to himself, finally approaching the raven haired male’s locker. 

__

__

__

“Oh, hey Kenny.” He said, tossing books into his bag. “What’s up, man?”

__

__

__

“Stan, I-“ Kenny stumbled over his words. He could feel his hands getting sweaty underneath his gloves which he attributed to the nervousness. 

__

__

__

“What dude? Spit it out, Kenny.” Stan said, not even breaking his attention away from his locker. He shut it with a soft slam, eventually turning to face Kenny. 

__

__

__

“I. uh, like you?” He said. Maybe Kenny hadn’t thought it through as much as he believed he had. But then again, Kenny was never one for grand, romantic gestures. Then again, he hadn’t had a plethora of relationship experiences, but romance didn’t seem to go hand in hand with him, he thought. 

__

__

__

Stan clearly seemed slightly taken aback, his eyebrows furrowing in what looked like confusion to Kenny. Maybe anger? He couldn’t be certain. 

__

__

__

“Huh? Like. You like me? We’re friends, dude. I would hope so.” He said, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. 

__

__

__

_‘Shit, does he really not get it? Or is he just fucking with me?’_ Kenny thought. He swallowed hardly with a quick shake of his head.

__

__

__

“No, Stan!” He exclaimed, staring into his blue eyes. “I _like,_ like you. Like. In a. Not.. friend way. You understand?” He asked, rubbing his mitten covered hands over one another. Somewhere in those words he lost the courage to look Stan in the eyes and was now staring down at the ground.

__

__

__

Stan was, stunned to say the least. _‘How long?’_ He wondered. Kenny had hidden his feelings so well. Or maybe he was just oblivious? Maybe he had spent so much of his time focusing on Kyle? 

__

__

__

Kyle.

__

__

__

How could Stan accept Kenny’s confession when he was so desperately infatuated with Kyle? Shit, Stan hadn’t ever even considered liking Kenny in that way. He _didn’t_ like Kenny in that way. 

__

__

__

“Aw, dude, I.” He said, trying to find the words to tell Kenny how he felt. 

__

__

__

But then, he thought of something. 

__

__

__

If he was right, and Kyle maybe did like him, he could get Kyle into confessing. If he could just date Kenny for a while, Kyle would get jealous. He had always been the jealous type. Kyle would get jealous and he’d confess to Stan and then he could get what he’d always wanted. 

__

__

__

Stan’s look of shock and sadness then turned into a grin. “Really, Ken?” He asked, stepping closer to Kenny, taking his hand in his own. 

__

__

__

“I actually feel the same way.”

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please leave recommendations, ideas and comments in the comments below. I have an idea for this story but it’s not completely worked out in my head so who knows? Your idea could make it in here!
> 
> I’ll try to update frequently, especially based on the reception of the story. This one shouldn’t be a super long story, I’m thinking 3 chapters at max, but don’t quote me on that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
